for forever and always
by zelda4life
Summary: -contest entry for wave and loz4 lifes forum. In modern hyrule, Link and zelda start there junior year. Can Link and zelda find love o will it be taken away from them. One shot zelink


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own legend of Zelda in any shape or form. I only own the games that Nintendo has made.**

**This is for the contest that Legend of Zelda 4 Life and Wavebreeze have made. So here it goes. No please enjoy For forever and always.**

"Here it is." I thought "It is the first day back to school, our junior year, thank all three goddesses." I was wearing my usual Green shirt with the triforce of courage on it, carpenter pants, my boots and my favorite John Deere hat.

_Link!_ I turn around to see two of my best friends Dark and Sheik. Who are virtually inseperable.

I and Dark look almost like twins, but we have no relation. That we know of.

Dark was wearing his usually black shirt black boots and blue jeans, and as for sheik he was wearing a dark blue shirt, some cut up jeans and his running shoes.

"How's it going guys, had a good summer?" I asked my friends.

Dark answered first. "Working, playing around basically same shit different day, he laughed."

"Same for me." Sheik answered.

"Cool." I said. Noticing Darks look, I turned to see what he was staring at. Not to my surprise as I sighed. It was none other than Midna, who was surprisingly looking back at dark. Dark had had a crush on her since freshman year. I looked to see who she was with. Malon, the one Sheik liked and my heart flew to my throat as I saw Zelda.

Zelda has always live three blocks down from my house. I doubt she ever knew that though, I thought to myself sadly. Its true I had loved her since I could remember, and we had been friends for a while till about middle school. But that's where it stopped, she found her friends and I had found Dark and Sheik.

"So what do you guys got for classes?" I asked

Sheik answered first this time, "I got English, math, science, foods, history, then gym."

I also get English, math, history, foods, science, then gym." Dark said while clapping sheik on the shoulder.

"First two periods together." Dark laughed

"What about you Link?" Sheik asked

"well I got foods, math, history, English, science, then gym." I said.

"Well at least we all got second period together." I Said. The bell rang, signaling first period to start, ill see yea second period I waved to Dark and Sheik, as I went down foods.

~Zelda pov~

I was listening to Midna and Malon's conversation, while walking from the parking lot. Midna was wearing a dark black shirt that showed off her curves and extremely tight pants that went with the shirt. Malon on the other hand had a Simple White shirt with the Lon Lon ranch logo on it and tight jeans. I had a red shirt that was kind of tight and also tight jeans. We all had on the same brand of shoes. Mine were red, Midnas were black and Malons were blue.

I couldn't hear the conversation anymore, so I looked up to see her staring at Dark. I looked at Malon who looked back at me, we all new who each other liked. Midna liked Dark, Malon liked Sheik and I loved Link.

He has always live three blocks from me. I wondered if he ever noticed. My face reddens, I doubt it, but I always hoped. My thoughts were cut short with the bell that signal school was getting ready to start.

"So, what do you guys have for classes?" I asked my two best friends.

"I got English, math, science, foods, history, then gym." Malon said.

"I also get English, math, history, foods, science, then gym." Midna said.

"Cool" I said, "well I got foods, math, history, science, English, then gym." I said.

"Well at least we all got first period together." I laughed the bell rang signaling first period starting, I'll see you guys second period as I was heading toward foods.

~Link pov~

I was walking down to foods, thinking of my summer when I caught a glimpse of Zelda.

"Hey, Zelda!" I called out. She stopped wonder who said that and looked behind me and I could of sworn I saw her face redden. I hurriedly up to her.

"So, I put my head behind my head, where ya heading to?" I asked

"Foods class, she smiled I couldn't help but think how beautiful her smile was, how bout you?" She asked.

"Same!" I said rather excitedly, I could feel my face turn red. "Sorry" I apologized as we entered the classroom. We sat at the same table.

"So how was your summer?" I asked sheepishly.

"Not bad, we went to Disney world, well me and my dad and my little sis tetra." She said smiling, then added, "What did you do over the summer?"

"I worked most of the time and fished" I said. I was surprised to see Zelda's eyes light up when I said fishing. Honestly she don't look like the type that would go fishing.

"I absolutely LOVE to fish!" she practically screamed She then realized what she did her face turned red embarrassed as what she realized what she did.

"Alright," I said, "Dark, Sheik and, I were thinking about going fishing after school, would you want to come?" I asked, then I thought about it maybe she would bring Malon and Midna as thought deviously.

~Zelda pov~

"-would you like to go fishing with us?" he said. I thought well Midna and Malon also like to fish, and they would be able to spend some time with Dark, and Sheik.

I replied with a devilish grin. "Sure, BUT only if I can bring Malon and Midna"

"Of course" he said hurriedly.

Alright class it is time to start.

My heart fluttered at the thought of going fishing with Link I thought happily. I peaked over at Link, apparently he was deep in thought, I wonder what it is that he is thinking about. I thought.

First period went by rather fast. "So, what do you have next Link?" I asked butterflies in my stomach from fishing still in my mind.

"Math." He said.

"Same here!" I said excitedly. This is going to be a fun year I thought, and then my eyes caught a poster on the wall.

"All juniors invited to the back to school dance this Friday."

"Hmmmm" I thought, maybe Link and I could go. My face got hot at the thought of being Links date to the dance.

~Link's pov~

I stopped when I saw Zelda stop, I saw what she was looking at. A poster?

"All juniors invited to the back to school dance this Friday." I read

"Hey Zelda, she seemed to snap from a trance." I asked.

"Yea Link" Zelda said, looking at me with a smile.

"I…uh, I froze, we need to get to class." I said nervously. I saw her face fall, like she was expecting me to ask her something important.

With a frown on her face she replied, "yea Link, I guess your right."

It turned out that Midna and Malon also had math with us, so we all talked about tonight. I found out that I had no other classes with anyone until after lunch.

~Lunch time~

After English I went to find Dark and Sheik, which to no surprise, Dark was picking on the freshman and sheik was on the floor laughing.

"Guys," I said, "let the poor kid be, I mean it's the first day of school. Do you honestly want to be like Ganondork" I said to Dark who was giving him a noogie.

"Aw man Link why do you got to ruin all my fun." Dark said acting hurt, but still let the kid go.

We all watched the kid run like a bat out of hell. We all looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"Alright" I said trying to catch my breath, "let go to lunch"

Darks face twisted and contorted then went to a smile then yelled FOOD!!!. That sent both me and Sheik into another bout of laughter.

"O yea Link" Sheik said, I turned to look at him, "how in the hell did you get the girls to go fishing with us?" That statement got Dark out of his food trance, he then went to wipe some drool off of his face.

"Yea" Dark asked.

"Well, Zelda asked me what I did over the summer and I said mostly worked and fish. Well apparently She LOVES to fish so I invited her." I said

We walk to the lunch room, what I saw next made my blood boil. Ganondork was messing with Zelda. So I made a bee line for them.

"Come on Zel" Ganondork said with a smirk, "go out with me." I heard while walking over there.

I could hear the annoyance in Zeldas voice as she replied. "Ganondorf I said NO" she screamed at him.

"Go Zelda." I thought.

The next events sent my blood cold, It happened in what seemed like slow motion.

"YOU DAMN WHORE," he yelled at Zelda, "YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!" Then he smacked her across the face. She fell down I could hear her cry of pain and terror. The whole entire lunchroom went quite.

That's it!!! I screamed inside of me. Ganondorf might be bigger than me but the bastard is gonna die for hitting Zelda. I ran ducked and weaved and tackled ganondorf. After that I continued to beat the shit out of him, until he realized what was going on. He then got up. I then back flipped off of him. "How in the hell did I do that? I asked myself.

Ganondorf spit some blood out, I sneered at him, least I did some damage to him.

"You're going to Die, Gaiden" he shouted at me.

"That is enough!" We heard the principle shout. "If you stop right now, then no one will get in trouble." He then left.

Ganondorf Come up to me, "just wait till the dance, Gay-den" he said.

"Of course Ganondork Fagmire" I countered not backing down from the stare that he gave me. Ganondorf finally left. Then I went up to Zelda.

"Are you alright Zellie?" I asked, using her old nickname.

She looked up, I could see ganons handprint on her flawless skin. "you remembered my old nickname", she smiled tears still forming in her eyes.

"Of course Zellie" I bent down to pick her up. "do…do you want to go sit with us?" I asked her nervously.

She wiped away the tears, and looked at our, where Dark, Sheik, Midna, and Malon were sitting at. "That would be nice", she choked on a sob. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over there.

"Link!! What the hell happened?" All four of them asked at the same time.

"Fagmire hit Zellie." I said simply. I felt Zelda turn toward my chest and started crying.

"It is alright Zelda I won't let the bastard hurt you again." I said fiercely the anger surfacing back up.

"That bastard," I heard Sheik say

After the lunch incident, seventh period came around rather quickly, we all headed down to the gym.

"Thank goddesses one more period then we are of out of school" Dark practically screamed. While we got dresses out for gym, when we went out I was surprised to see all the medival training equipment out.

"O goddesses I don't like where this is going." I thought. On the other end of the gym we could see the girls coming out of their locker room the we went to go sit down with them. I looked at Zelda and to my relief the swelling has went down. That's good I thought.

"So Zellie, how you feeling?" I asked sincerely.

"Better now Link, thanks for the help." She said sweetly.

"Alright class." The teacher, Mr. Darmani said. "Let's get started"

"Today being the first day of school, we will have an easy day." Mr. Darmani said. "I need a volunteer." He continued.

Ganondorks hand shot up.

Darmani pick him, "alright ganondorf as you were a volunteer you may chose your opponent for the activity I have chose."

I froze, "shit he is going to pick me." I thought. And as if I predicted his eyes fell on me.

"Gayden." He chose. I could feel Zelda clutch my shoulder. That was strange I thought as I got, but shrugged it off.

"Alright students you will now see your two classmates go at it one on one with these medival training weapons," he stated he pointed at the table.

"Alright, you two may choose a weapon." Darmani said.

Ganondorf went immediately for the bastard sword. I went through the table and found myself a sword a matching scabbard, and a shield, which I strapped to my back for some reason.

"Alright go to the center of the gym," he instructed. We both walked over there and glared daggers at each other.

_FIGHT_!!!! Darmani screamed.

Ganondorf took his sword out and charged, while I left mine in its place.

He went for a horizontal slash, I did two back flips to dodge, putting distance between us. I smirked at the ugly bastard. Ganondorf then got his sword ready and charged, I waited, he got closer, just a little bit, _there_, in a burst of speed I grabbed the hilt of my sword forced it out of the scabbard, then thrusting it down diagnolly. This got ganondorf unbalanced. I then thrusted my shield into his face, stunning him for a second, then I jumped high into the air, flipping frontwards, while bring my sword to make contact with ganondorks skull. He fell forward. When I landed I slashed my sword into his back, which sent him down to the ground. I then kicked his sword out of the way and pointed my sword at his throat. "It's over" I said breathing fire

After that I looked up to see my friends awestruck.

"Link, how in the hell did you do that." Dark and Sheik screamed at me.

I looked at them sheepishly, "I don't know it just came to me." I said quietly.

Darmani started to talk, "with some spectacular sword play Link wins the match, I grinned sheepishly as the crowd rawred with delight at my victory." "Class is dismissed" he said.

We all got dressed, and then the bell rang. I walked with Sheik and Dark out to the parking lot. Surprisingly the girls beat us out here.

"You guys ready?" I asked full well what the answer would be.

"DUH" they all yelled at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright so who all has a vehicle here," I asked. Only the guy's hands went up.

"Ok then, so who is riding with who?" I said.

"I'll ride with Sheik" Malon said, "then I guess ill ride with Dark," Minda said.

Both Sheik and Darks face went red. They are all probably braying to the goddesses right now. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So I guess I'm riding with you Link." Zelda said.

Now it was my turn for my face to turn red. Thank you goddesses.

We all got into our vehicles. Sheiks was a 2006 teal gmc duramax, darks was a 2001 tan chevy duramax, and mine was a 1997 black chevy z71.

Me and Zelda got into my truck and I started it up, then I led everyone to the sandbar. The first ten minutes was there in silence then Zelda piped up.

"So got any good tunes?" Zelda asked me.

"Yea I thinks so, it depends on what you like to listen to." I said, while I was fiddling with the radio and _Eric Church _came on, the song was "love your love the most"

Zelda squealed, I jumped and it sent the truck swerving. I then looked at her worriedly. "What the hell was that?" I asked

"This is my absolute favorite song." Zelda said sheepishly, her face turning beet red.

Trying to regain my breath, I acted clutching my heart. "I think you gave me a heart attack" I said jokingly.

Zelda looked at me, and then burst into fits of laughter.

Even when we got to the sand bar she was still laughing. "I couldn't help but think that she looked mighty cute laughing." I thought

I got two poles out of my truck, one for me and one for Zelda.

I baited both of our poles, and gave one to Zelda, we both casted out our lines. Ten minutes later the rest of the group arrived now. They got their lines in the river.

"Zelda, you getting one!" I practically screamed, watching the pole scoot to the river. She quickly jerked the line and the pole went crazy. Zelda squealed, "Help me Link!" I ran over to her and sat behind her my legs around her, and grabbed the above and below her hand, "start reeling when I pull back" I instructed, then with all my strength I pulled back and Zelda reeled in when I went do with the pole, this continued for about twenty minutes and was rewarded with a 25 pound blue catfish.

I looked at my pole and it was doubled over as it was.

"SHIT!" I yelled. I ran to my pole and yanked it as hard as I could. I pulled back, but was surprise that I couldn't. I felt a tug, "son of a bitch," I yelled as I was almost thrown into the river. Second plan, walk it. While maintaining a steady tug I walked to the length of the sandbar, while reeling in the line. Everyone got their poles out of the water, that way they didn't get it tangled up. when I ran out of sandbar, Zelda grabbed my waist and helped me tug it back. Once everyone saw they helped, Midna had a hold of Zelda's waist, Dark a hold of her waist, Malon a hold of his and Sheik a hold of hers. With this line of power I got the fish out of the it took a good hour to do so, but the reward was a 7 ft spoon bill weighin around one hundred and fifty pounds.

When it was reeled in we all took a picture around the fish.

"Hey Zelda, um can I talk to you in private." I said, nervously.

"Yea, sure." She said. I thought I saw a look of hope in her eyes, naw.

We went a ways from the group. Then I asked her the question.

"Will, I cleared my throat, will you go out with me, I tied to clear my throat to say the rest but I got interrupted by a squeal.

"Yes Link, Yes ill go out with you." She screamed. My heart flew up to my stomach. "That aint what I thought to ask, but hey its better then to one dance." I thought to myself. Then the next part happened sent my heat fluttering.

We kissed.

For ten passionate minutes we just stayed there kissing each other. "Zelda, I have loved you since I don't know when I could remember." I said panting trying to catch my breath.

"I have loved you since I have no idea either." She giggled.

We started down toward the group, holding hands. When I got their I saw Midna and Dark making out, and Malon and Sheik cuddling next to a fire. I thought what the hell, and bent down to kiss my baby, she happily obliged.

"So who had a great day today? I laughed. Every ones hand shot up.

"I love you Zelda." I said.

"I love you to Link." Zelda said.

"So who is up to go get some food." Zelda asked.

FOOD!!!!! Dark screamed. He looked at us, that sent all of us into fits of laughter.

"Your weird Hun." Midna said to Dark, "But that's why I love you." She kissed him.

"Then" I shouted, "to Mchyrule.' I pointed my hand out.

After we went to go eat, we all decided to go home. I drove Zelda home, Dark drove Midna home and Sheik drove Malon home.

When I pulled in front of her house I put my truck in park, and got out. I walked Zelda to her door.

"I love you" I said sweetly, and then kissed my babe.

"I love you to babe." Zelda said seductively. I smiled then kissed her goodbye and drove two houses over.

I walked into my house and was immediately introduced to a punch in the stomch. I doubled over in pain. It was my step dad. He is an abusive, drunk, and I hate him with a passion.

"That's for being late." He said, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "And this is because I hate you he said and brought his elbow down on my back."

"Ganon stop hurting him." I could hear my mom crying.

"He needs to be learned a lesson for being late!" My stepdad yelled at my mother.

I stood up defiantly, "don't you ever talk to my mother like that again" I screamed.

That landed me with a right hook to the face.

"Go to bed, you piece of shit" he spat at me.

I looked at my mother, her eyes told me to listen to him. It took every ounce of will to listen to him. he then said that he was going out. So I went upstairs to my room, thin I heard a wimper. I looked in my closet.

Face stained with tears was my little sister who wasn't even ten yet. I picked her up.

"You ok sis?" I asked she shuddered. "Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" I asked. She nodded rather delighted.

"ok you can." I said.

We went to bed. I woke up hearing a crash, and then a pounding at my bedroom door. I opened it to find my mother crying.

"Hes gone nuts Link We gotta hide" She said scared. "where the hell is that piece of shit son of yours" I heard my stepdad yell.

I looked at her enough is enough I yelled in my thoughts. I then threw my mom on my bed, "Im going to finish this" I said. I locked my sister and mom in my room then I met a frying pan to the side of my face. I doubled over in pain. "There you are." He said. I could smell the alchohal on his breath from down here. He then picked me up and threw me down on the table, at the bottom of the stairs. I heard a sickening crunch. I knew something is broken. I got a kitchen knife and tried to use it against him. But somehow he got the knife, and I felt a stinging pain in my arm. I gave out a cry of pain. God did it hurt. He left the knife in my arm and threw me out of the closed window, glass shattered into my back, I let out another cry of pain as I felt the glas go deeper into my back. I looked over and saw Zelda's house, I got to get there. I got all my strength up and ran toward Zelda's house, I looked behind me and saw my uncle walking this way. I pounded on the door, and scream "SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER HES COMING!!!!!!!"

To my relief Zelda's father answered the door, o my god Link he let out a whisper and then saw my uncle. He then carried me in and told my uncle to leave, when he didn't. I heard a fist making contact with something. I then got up and saw a gun on the mantle, I grabbed and and cocked it, just in case. I opened the door to see Zelda's dad knocked out cold. My uncle looked up at me and started walking. Without even thinking I brought the gun up aimed for his head and shot, then my head swayed and my vision got blurry I had lost way to much blood. Then I passed out.

~Zelda's pov~

I jerked awake did I just hear a gun, apparently so cause tetra was up to. I went downstairs to see if my dad knew what went on. Then my blood ran cold, when I saw the blood on the floor. This couldn't be good. It's just paint, it's just paint I kept telling myself. But I stood there frozen, laying in the door way was my boyfriend, blood and he had a gun in his hand. I then looked outside to see his stepdad dead, and my dad getting up. I finally was able to move. I went to check on Link.

"O my goddesses" I thought. He was cover head to foot in blood, it looked like glass was in his back, I almost vomited when I saw the knife in his arm, I went to my cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency" the woman said.

"I need an ambulance, for my boyfriend!" I cried tears forming.

"address" she said.

"301 hyrule drive" I sobbed hysterically.

"Ok police and ambulance are on their way honey" she said sweetly then hung up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up with my teary eyes, and it was my dad. All he said was "ill call the school hun."

"My…mo…m and sis…ter are lo..cked in my ro…om" I heard link stuttered weakly.

"DAD!" I cried, "Go to Links house his mom and sis are locked in his room." I told my father he ran to Links house cell phone in hand.

Ten minutes later the ambulance came.

"LINK!!" I heard Links mother cry out when the paramedics were loading him up. they looked at his mom and said that only one person can ride.

Links mother looked at me and said "Go Zelda I heard you scream about your boyfriend, I will follow in the car." She said. then turn to the officer giving him a statement of what all happened.

I climbed in and after giving my statement, and then we were off, I then texted Malon and Midna knowing that they would give Dark and Sheik the news of Links condition. I grabbed Links hand and squeezed, I felt a slight squeeze back.

"I love you Link." I cried.

I could of sworn that I heard a faint Love you to Zellie. I then burst into tears.

When we reached the hospital they immediately took him to surgery, I think I heard them say that there was glass in his back. I shuttered at the thought of that. Link was in surgery for six hours so far.

"Zelda how is Link doing?" I Heard Dark ask a hint of fear in his voice.

I looked down unable to answer.

"That bad?" he questioned.

"He has been in surgery for more than six hours" I sobbed feeling tears forming in my eyes, then I let it all out. "I found him all covered in blood, with a knife in his arm and glass all in his back" I cried, tears now pouring freely now.

Malon came up to me and gave me a hug, I then started crying all over her.

"I almost lost him" I cried, "he was protecting his family, he even shot his own stepdad to protect them." I continued.

"That's the way he is." Sheik said. Dark agreed with him.

"Since we were little," Sheik started to say, "in first grade a fifth grader threaten to beat the shit out of me and dark, but here comes Link tackling him, and taking the beating." I saw tears forming in Sheiks eyes, "that stupid son of a bitch"

Dark then said something, "yea last summer Me and Sheik got into a pickle with a couple of hustlers, we owed them six hundred dollars." My mouth dropped, "but Link showed up as we were getting ready to get the shit beat out of us, but he spent his whole paycheck to get us out of trouble." Tears now forming in his eyes too.

"You see Zelda," Sheik said, "Link is the type of person who would get the shit beat out of him and robbed, but he would still give you the shirt off of his back to help."

"I remember when I first met Link." Midna said. "This one creep named Zant cornered me in an ally, I don't know what he was thinking but his hand went up my skirt and he ripped my shirt, Midna shuddered at the thought of what happen, I screamed just as Link was passing across the alley, he saw Zant, and tackled and beat the shit out of him." Midna continued "when he was done he took off his shirt and handed it to me covering his eyes so he didn't see anything, then I cried all over him."

I couldn't believe that Link was so generous.

It was Malons turn, "I remember this one time at the ranch when Link first visited it, a man came in with a gun trying to rob the ranch, but Link wrestled the gun out of his hand, and if you check his left shoulder, he has a gunshot wound there." Malon finished.

"You see Zelda, Link has always been there for us but doesn't want anything in return." Sheik said.

"To this day" Dark said, "he won't let us pay him back the six hundred dollars we owe him."

I smiled, I have a really special boyfriend I thought.

I heard the doors open. The Surgeon came up to me, this worried me, "Mrs. Harkinan" he said. "I am terribly sorry, we lost him on the table." My world came crashing down, Links…dead.

The surgeon continued, "he apparently lost to much blood."

"Can I see him?" I cried tears flowing once again from my eyes.

"Of course" he said

I went into the surgery room, he was still and O MY GODDESESS he was covered in bruises. I put my head down on his chest.

"LINK!" I wailed tears spilling on his chest. "Why did you have to leave me, I love you" I cried.

I felt my right hand heat up, I don't care anymo-beep-

What was that? I wondered, I looked at what used to be a flat line but now was a a good heart beat. "NURSE! I screamed Nurse! Hes alive I praise the goddesses" He alive.

"Zelda, I love you too," I turned to see Links awake. I let tears of joy finally come through my eyes and hugged him.

The last three days of school went by worriedly. The word that me and Link were dating got around real quick and what happened to Link. It was gym now one more period till the weekend and the school dance. I wasn't going to go because Link was still in the hospital. All well I would probably just visit Link at the hospital.

RINGGG!

We all got our stuff together; Sheik was going to take me to the hospital so I could visit Link. I Followed Sheik, Malon, Midna, and Dark out, When I got outside I dropped my books and ran straight into the hands of Link. I kissed him.

"How did you get out?" I asked my baby.

He shrugged. "they let me out early I guess." Smiling.

I don't care as long as I had him I don't care.

"Are you going to be able to go to the dance?" I asked him

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said sweetly.

~at dance Links Pov~

We all decided to go to the dance for about two hours then go camping. It was casual dress so nobody dresses up for the event.

Me and Zelda dance to a slow song it was Tim McGraw: Don't take the girl, trust me they won't get her out of my hands.. I was in a total bliss until Ganondork showed up.

"Gay-den, where the hell you at, you punk ass bastard." Ganondork said.

"Right here Fagmire" Link said while pushing me behind him.

"I am going to beat the shit out of you, you son of a bit" Fagmire didn't get to finish that thought as he got knocked out by Sheik and Dark. Me and Zelda laughed as we watched Dark and Sheik dance like Indians around ganondork.

After the end of the song we all decided to go camping now. When we got there, the pyro that I am started a huge fire, then me and Zelda sat down near the fire she sat between my legs I put my hands around her stomach.

"I love you Link" Zelda looked up at me.

I looked down at her and kissed her.

I love you too Zelda, for forever and always. I said while setting my cheek on her head.

**The end.**

**Again this oneshot is for LoZ4life and wavebreezes contest. I hope that you liked it.**


End file.
